Pretend
by werewolf242002
Summary: How do you help a friend who has an unhealthy affection for her own sister? Ui/Jun, hints of Yui/Ui.
1. Jun's Point of View

Pretend

_I'm worried about her._

_Ever since her sister left for college, Ui Hirasawa has been drifting further and further away from Azusa and myself._

_I've known for a long time now that she had a… thing for her own sister. After all, not even the quietest person can keep that sort of secret to themselves for long. But she also wasn't hiding it well._

_Of course, it didn't really bother me that much, but I couldn't help but feel jealous._

_Only because I have a crush on her._

_I feel bad not being able to help her. The only thing I can really do is provide constant distractions from her thoughts._

_I remember when she first told me about her unhealthy obsession with Yui-senpai. She had invited me over to her house for a sleep over and Azusa was unable to make it so it was just Ui and myself making the best of a bad situation._

"Here, Jun-chan." Ui whispered rather lifelessly as she sat a cup of tea down in front of her friend.

"Thanks. Is everything okay Ui? You seem… out of it." Jun asked as she tilted her head slightly. Recently, Ui had been acting differently.

Being distant, not being able to practice much for some reason, and the fact that she rarely smiled anymore was a big warning sign.

Jun was worried, but she didn't want to push the subject. She hoped that Ui would tell her without her having to pry her open.

"Hm? Oh… yeah I guess so." Ui said as she sat down slowly beside Jun before leaning against her friend for support.

Jun, despite her feelings, put an arm around the younger Hirasawa and hugged her close.

"If you ever need to talk, you know you can come to me about it right?" Jun asked as she smiled a little, trying to comfort the girl without pushing too hard.

Ui seemed to think on this proposal before nodding firmly and sitting up, pulling out of her friend's grasp.

"I actually have something to confess to you… and I… don't want you thinking I'm gross or weird… and I really don't want to lose you as a friend… so can you try not to think about this too much and just let me get it off my chest?" Ui asked as she looked to the side, avoiding Jun's gaze.

The pigtailed girl nodded.

"Of course Ui, I won't think any less of you. No matter what."

"Thank you… okay," Ui took a breath before continuing, "I think I'm in love with someone. Not just that, but they are a girl…"  
"There's nothing wrong with th-"  
"It's… not that. I'm more worried about who it is." Ui interrupted as she began to look even more distraught.

Jun tilted her head.

"What do you mean?"

"I… I'm in love with," Ui began to look down to hide the tears in her eyes, "O-Onee-chan."

To say she was shocked was an overstatement. Honestly, Jun had noticed the rather odd obsession before Ui confessed it, but it still made her jealous. Jun had to calm herself down a little before she put an arm back around Ui, hugging her tightly before she sighed softly as she allowed the girl to cry into her shoulder.

"It's okay Ui. We can't help who we fall in love with." Jun said softly.

"But, it's Onee-chan! I… I shouldn't-"  
"I'm not judging you on who you love Ui. So you can't judge yourself, it'll just make things worse." Jun said firmly as she finally wrapped both arms around the distraught Hirasawa. "Just calm down, okay? Maybe it's just a phase-"  
"N-No I've felt this way for a while…"

"A-Ah, I see. Well… if there is anything I can do to help, just tell me." Jun said as she hugged Ui tightly.

She felt her friend nod slowly against her now wet shoulder and they spent that night watching movies trying to get Ui's mind off of what had happened before they fell asleep.

_It wouldn't be until a few months later that Ui would find out about Azusa and Yui-senpai's relationship. It wasn't like she found out they were hiding it._

_No, they came to Ui, asked her permission, and because she couldn't say no to her sister, allowed the relationship even though I could easily tell it hurt her deeply._

_After that, I couldn't bare the thought of her being alone at this time._

_Call me hopeless, but even though I had a crush on her, I still wanted to make her feel better. I hated seeing how depressed she had become._

_So every day I would stay at her house till she fell asleep, then I would leave for home. With Yui-senpai's permission I made an extra house key just for this occasion. Of course I didn't tell Yui-senpai that all this was brought on by her, I would never betray Ui like that._

_However, as time passed things began to change, Ui looked like she was getting better, but how was I suppose to know that was because she had formulated a plan, which involved me._

_It wasn't until one Saturday, when I decided to spend the night that Ui brought up this plan to me, in a very strange way._

"Ui! Do you have volume eight? I finished this one already." Jun yelled from the living room as she sat against the couch reading a manga that Ui had. It was just like a normal sleep over, before Ui started getting depressed. The girl was busying herself with cleaning up their supper while Jun read, but Jun couldn't help but think something was up. After all, Ui use to be very depressed then all of a sudden that seemed to change in just a few days. Jun couldn't help but think it was too sudden and she should be very concerned with her friend's behavior.

But once again, Jun didn't want to seem too overprotective of Ui. After all, she knew Ui loved Yui and not her. A sharp pain gripped Jun's heart as she thought this, but she quickly pushed it out of her mind.

It didn't matter, as long as she could keep Ui from doing something drastic, her own feelings didn't-

Jun's eyes suddenly went wide when she felt warmth on her lips. Lips were pressing against her own causing her mind to blank for a few blissful moments. She blinked over and over again as she looked at Ui's very close face as the Hirasawa pulled back and their eyes met.

"W-What was that?" Jun asked as she stared in confusion at her friend. She couldn't help the butterflies that floated in her stomach as she began to breath very heavily once she saw the look in Ui's eyes.

It was an unknown emotion and Jun couldn't tell if it was specifically directed towards her.

"Well… I've been thinking a lot the last few months, and just recently came to terms with this. But… I need to ask you another favor Jun-chan. You can help me with my… obsession with Onee-chan." Ui whispered.

That pain was back.

Jun could feel it easily, like a lead weight being dropped right on her chest.

She couldn't breathe, but at the same time even though she was sadden greatly by this, she nodded slowly.

"What do you want me to do Ui…"

Happy with the response Ui weaved her fingers through the short dark brown locks and straddled her friend's lap before leaning in to kiss her again.

"Can you… allow me to pretend… you're Onee-chan? Just for a little bit?" Ui asked when she pulled away from the kiss to say this.

As much as Jun hated this idea, she couldn't stop herself.

She dove back in for another kiss.

Hands groping blindly, tugging clothing off and moans from mashed lips.

_How could I say no to her? _

_She was suffering._

_So I allowed her plan to go through. _

_That night, we had sex, and I pretended to be Yui-senpai for her. _

_At first, I thought I could get use to this; I could kiss her all I wanted and touch her all I wanted._

_However, it wasn't my name she whispered breathlessly, it wasn't my face she was imagining, and that thought alone, hurt me more then any knife._

_And yet, I went along with it for a month._

_One long month of passionate kisses, breathless moans, and aching bodies._

_One painful month have having to relive the fact that I really wasn't the person she loved; yet here I was acting like I was._

_I couldn't stop._

_I finally knew what it was like to be addicted to a drug. The feeling of being so eternally high, blissfully happy during each hit, but then the massive pain that followed was something I could barely handle._

_I hated myself for what I had become. _

_For what I allowed Ui to do to me._

_Yet, I couldn't stop myself. _

_I wanted her too much to just stop._

_That month hurt me more then anything I had ever felt, yet I was so blissfully passionate in bed that for that one night a week, I couldn't care if I was just in place of Yui-senpai, as long as I could pull those moans from Ui's throat, feel her arch against my touch, and kiss her, I didn't care how much it hurt later._

_That wasn't the case though, and as time went on, I slowly began to drift into my own spiral of emotions._

_But I couldn't hate Ui._

_It wasn't her fault._

_At least, that's what I told myself. _

_I don't know if she really did care about my feelings._

_I wonder if I will ever know her true feelings about me._

_But I also couldn't keep this to myself. I had to tell someone about what was happening with us._

_So I talked to Azusa._

_Told her about the pain Ui had been unintentionally causing me._

_Thankfully Azusa was very understanding and didn't criticize Ui for the way she felt about Yui-senpai._

_In fact, not even Yui-senpai hated Ui for how she felt._

_Both of them were very understanding._

_And it helped._

_For the moment anyways._

_It finally got to a peak moment a week before our graduation._

_I didn't want to have to deal with the emotional stress that our "pretending" made me feel so I suggested we not "pretend" this week so we could be well rested._

_I didn't expect her to show up on my doorstep, nor did I ever imagine the conversation that followed._

The doorbell ran and Jun looked over at the door curiously.

She wasn't expecting any visitors tonight, and she knew her parents weren't expecting anyone since they were out for the weekend, so Jun ignored it.

However, the visitor was persistent.

After a few more rings Jun finally slapped her manga on the table and quickly walked to the door.

"Okay! Okay, I'm coming!" Jun yelled as she unlocked the door and opened it.

She was surprised to find Ui standing on her doorstep and instantly felt bad for the frown that appeared on her face. "What are you doing here?"

Ui looked a little hurt by the tone, however she pushed her way inside and saddened a little at the cold feeling she was getting from her friend.

"I'm sorry, I know you told me we weren't… doing anything this weekend, but I felt…"  
"I see. Fine, go upstairs and get undressed. I'll be up there in a bit…" Jun said firmly, once again not noticing the hurt looked on Ui's face. But as the brunette made her way up the steps Jun went to clean up her plates from dinner before heading up the steps herself. She felt a little bad for sounding so harsh with Ui, after all the girl was just lonely. But the hole in Jun's heart was getting bigger and bigger each night they played this game of pretend and it was getting harder to control her emotions when she was around the younger Hirasawa.

Jun opened the door to her room, expecting Ui to be under the blankets already, but was surprised to see her still dressed, waiting patiently on the edge of her bed, hands folded in her lap.

"What's wrong?" Jun asked as she let her frown soften a little.

Ui looked up, tears in her eyes as she stood up and walked over to Jun.

"It's about, what I've done to you." Ui whispered as she reached out to put a hand on Jun's cheek, saddening even more when Jun averted her eyes. "Onee-chan told me about what you and Azusa-chan talked about. And though I was furious when I heard they knew… I couldn't believe how much I had hurt you."

Now it was Jun's turn to look at Ui with wide eyes.

She knew?

"How long have you known-"  
"Not long, I heard about it yesterday." Ui whispered as she looked down. "Onee-chan and Azusa-chan came over to talk to me. Onee-chan even offered to allow me to kiss her, just once, to see if it would help me feel better."

That hurt feeling came back with vengeance. Jun's hand snapped up and yanked the hand that was touching her cheek away before glaring into those now shocked chocolate colored eyes.

"Let me guess, you kissed her, it felt great, and you don't need me anymore. That's perfectly alright, I was getting tired of _pretending _anyways."

The words felt like venom, even to Jun. But she couldn't stop the torrent of pain.

"J-Jun-ch-"

"What more could you possibly have to say! I get it, you got your wish, you can leave me alone and I'll just drift back into the background like the unimportant person that I am-"

Ui's face became livid. An emotion Jun hadn't seen before in her usually calm friend.  
"Jun-chan! I came out here to tell you how sorry I was. And no, I didn't kiss her!" Ui yelled making Jun go silent. "Do you even want to know why I didn't kiss her?"

Jun frowned hard and couldn't stop herself from nodding.

She was genuinely curious, but rage still flowed through her veins.

"I didn't kiss her because I couldn't stop thinking of you… I couldn't stop thinking about how you had helped me; you went through so much emotional pain because I was being selfish. All because I wanted to be with Onee-chan, but I couldn't. And for that, I'm so sorry." Tears were once again coursing down her cheeks in a way Jun had never seen before. It was more then when she confessed her love for her own sister. "I-If you hate me… I can u-understand. I hate myself right now." Ui admitted as she sobbed softly. "I caused you so much pain and I didn't even realize it. G-Gomen ne, Jun-chan. Gomen n-ne."

The rage died in Jun's veins, her own tears were streaming down her cheeks as she reached out and pulled her friend into her arms and sobbed loudly into her shoulder. She allowed all the pent up frustration and sadness to finally flow while Ui cried with her.

They slumped to the floor, holding each other and crying for a while before Ui finally pulled away and reached up to cup both Jun's cheeks.

"C-Can you e-ever forgive me? I… I can understand i-if you c-can't…"

"N-No, Ui. O-Of course I forgive you. I j-just… hated seeing you like that. I wanted to help… e-even if it m-meant sacrificing my own happiness." Jun whispered as she sniffled softly.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that… you liked me like that." Ui whispered as she put her forehead against Jun's as she stroked the violet-eyed girl's cheeks tenderly with her fingertips. "I wanted to tell you that I… am truly sorry… and I… I think I feel the same way. After all, I could have kissed Onee-chan, but I didn't. Because… of you." Ui admitted as she began blushing a little.

Jun searched those eyes.

She could finally see the love that Ui had for her. After waiting so long for those eyes to be focused on her, Jun finally wondered if this would heal the whole she had deep inside her own heart. Wondered if Ui truly meant what she was saying.  
"D-Do you mean that? D-Do you r-really feel… that way about me?" Jun asked as she swallowed hard.

"I c-can try. I mean… it shouldn't be too hard now that I told my feelings to Onee-chan right?" Ui asked as she wrapped her arms around Jun's neck before pressing her lips against the violet-eyed girl's lips. "I really am sorry for hurting you. I'll… t-try harder to make it up to you. I promise. W-We'll give this a try… okay?"

_It was a night I will always remember, because Ui began mending the hole in my heart._

_Even though she had been the cause I happily welcomed her with open arms when she said that she wanted to try dating me._

_And it's been a wonderful few months._

_We got an apartment together, sleep in the same bed, and eventually, Ui's feelings for her sister disappeared entirely._

_And the night she proved that to me was one I'll never forget._

_And this time, it's my name on her lips, my face she sees, and that alone, makes me feel wonderful._

_

* * *

_

Author Notes: Angsty angsty angsty. Okay it's not as bad as some authors… but still. I hope I portrayed this right and I hope you guys enjoy this little oneshot. I just wanted to get this out because I had a dream about it. Yay for dreams being inspirations~ Anyways, thank you again to my lovely beta-reader for her wonderful beta-ing and this is just to make up for the lack of work I've been doing. I was also thinking about making a second chapter, same story, just from Ui's point of view. What do you think my fellow readers? Again please review, tell me what needs to be fixed or what you like. I appreciate every and all comments. ^_^

Beta Note: Angst angst everywhere~ I have nothing serious to say though. :3


	2. Ui's Point of View

Pretend (Ui's POV)

_I don't know what exactly happened to me._

_I use to not care so much about my feelings since I was happy with how things are._

_Or… were._

_I use to do everything for her, clean her mess after meals, clean her room when she wasn't there, even… f-feed her._

_I mustn't let myself feel that way, not right now._

_I-I guess I should start from the beginning._

_My name is Ui Hirasawa._

_And I am in love with Onee-chan._

_Like I said before, it didn't use to be this way. I was content on just watching from afar like always._

_Always being one step behind her._

_But I understood this._

_She is older after all, so that is a given._

_B-But when she left for college that's when everything changed._

_I couldn't stand being by myself without her there. The house was almost lifeless without her. No, it was lifeless without her. There was nothing to do. When I cleaned it stayed clean. No more mess to pick up after her. No more music flowing from her room when she practiced with Gitah._

_I missed her so much and my… feelings for her were just getting stronger now that she was gone._

_It was getting to hard for me to bear alone._

_I know it's been effecting how I function when I am around other people._

_Maybe one of them is noticing this._

_Jun-chan and Azusa-chan are smart, maybe they've picked up on how lifeless I've become without Onee-chan around. Maybe they've noticed the lackluster playing I've been doing on the keyboard._

_I needed to tell someone._

_So I invited Jun-chan and Azusa-chan over one night._

_Sadly, Azusa-chan couldn't make it._

_That was fine, Jun-chan is nice, and maybe tonight she'll listen to me._

_I just need to tell someone about this. Maybe then my feelings will go away._

It wasn't long before the doorbell rang and Ui quickly stopped what she was doing and went to open the door for her friend. Jun greeted her happily and Ui returned the gesture with less flare before ushering her friend into the house.

"Here, Jun-chan." Ui whispered rather lifelessly as she sat a cup of tea down in front of her friend once they sat down at the livingroom table.

"Thanks. Is everything okay Ui? You seem… out of it." Jun asked as she tilted her head slightly. Maybe Jun had noticed the changes.

After all, if she was a real friend she would have noticed the sudden changes. Being distant, rarely smiling, uninspired work with the keyboard and club activities. All of these were just a warning sign for something bigger to come.

"Hm? Oh… yeah I guess so." Ui said as she sat down slowly beside Jun before leaning against her friend for support.

Ui closed her eyes as she felt Jun put an arm around her shoulder, hugging her closer.

"If you ever need to talk, you know you can come to me about it right?" Jun asked as she smiled a little, trying to comfort the girl without pushing too hard.

Ui sighed inwardly. At least Jun wanted to listen to her. That made her feel a little more at ease. But this wasn't something she thought was proper of someone like her. But she had to get it out. Jun said she could talk to her, she won't judge her right?

"I actually have something to confess to you… and I… don't want you thinking I'm gross or weird… and I really don't want to lose you as a friend… so can you try not to think about this too much and just let me get it off my chest?" Ui asked as she looked to the side, avoiding Jun's gaze.

The pigtailed girl nodded.

"Of course Ui, I won't think any less of you. No matter what."

"Thank you… okay," Ui took a breath before continuing, "I think I'm in love with someone. Not just that, but they are a girl…"  
"There's nothing wrong with th-"  
"It's… not that. I'm more worried about who it is." Ui interrupted as she began to look even more distraught.

Jun tilted her head.

"What do you mean?"

"I… I'm in love with," Ui began to look down to hide the tears in her eyes, "O-Onee-chan."

Ui could almost feel the thick tension in the air. And the tears in her eyes began to flow even more. She tried to stifle a whimper as she pressed her palms to the eyes to try and stop the tears from flowing, but the silence from Jun was making things almost unbearable.

Then she heard her friend shift closer.

"It's okay Ui. We can't help who we fall in love with." Jun said softly.

"But, it's Onee-chan! I… I shouldn't-"  
"I'm not judging you on who you love Ui. So you can't judge yourself, it'll just make things worse." Jun said firmly as she finally wrapped both arms around the distraught Hirasawa. "Just calm down, okay? Maybe it's just a phase-"  
"N-No I've felt this way for a while…"

"A-Ah, I see. Well… if there is anything I can do to help, just tell me." Jun said as she hugged Ui tightly.

Ui heard Jun say this and her mind instantly began to formulate something. She didn't know what yet since not even she knew what was going on inside her head. But after hearing the reassuring words from her bassist friend, Ui knew that she could come to Jun with anything and her friend would always listen.

And she would always be there to help her… no matter what.

_After that night, I began… thinking._

_My obsession with Onee-chan had become rather, distressing, to say the least._

_I wanted her like I wasn't suppose to._

_I wanted to be with her in a way only a man should be with a woman._

_Late at night, I'd… pretend Onee-chan did love me like that._

_It was not the same as what I really wanted so I couldn't do it often without feeling ashamed for my actions._

_After all, my hands can only do so much to… quell the flow of emotions within me._

_It wasn't right thinking like this. Wanting someone who is related to you by blood so much that it physically hurt._

_But, it couldn't be helped._

_I allowed myself to spiral into a string of emotions I had never felt before and they just kept getting worse._

_And when I found out about Azusa-chan and Onee-chan dating…_

_I almost lost it._

_It's not like they hid it from me._

_They were the mature ones and asked me for permission._

_Like I was Onee-chan's keeper._

_A-Ah, n-no I can't think like that…_

_A-Anyway, even though I had such strong feelings for Onee-chan, I allowed them to date._

_I couldn't bring myself to say no, because I loved Onee-chan too much to deny her the love of her life._

_And Azusa-chan was one of my b-best friends, I couldn't be upset with her._

_R-Right?_

_N-No! I'm not angry with her! I… I'm just confused._

_T-These feelings hurt so much._

_A-After they told me, I cried myself to sleep, unable to do much but hope that, somehow these feelings would just leave me alone._

_Then Jun-chan started watching over me._

_Started coming over everyday waiting for me to fall asleep before she left._

_I guess she was worried about me, worried about what I'd do to myself._

_I'm a coward._

_I could never hurt myself like she thinks I would._

_But it still hurt, and I still wanted to stop feeling like I did._

_Feeling angry at Azusa-chan._

_Feeling… other things about Onee-chan._

_There had to be a way to fix this._

_Then I remembered what Jun-chan had said._

_S-She said if there was anything she could do to help, just tell her._

_Then that's when I had a plan._

_Maybe if I can get Jun-chan to go along with this plan then I'll feel better._

_She w-won't mind right?_

_She's my best f-friend. She'll understand like she understood my feelings about Onee-chan._

_Yes, this is perfect._

_I'll go to her in a few weeks once I get this plan fixed up._

_Soon, I'll be able to feel Onee-chan's lips on my own._

_Even if they aren't really her lips._

A few months later, when Jun came to sleep over one Sunday night, Ui worked hard on trying to think of a way to go through with her plan as she washed dishes. Jun was in the living room, reading one of her sister's manga silently while Ui had a battle within her mind and within her heart.

_I can do this, I just need to ask her right? Y-yeah, everything will be just fine-_

"Ui! Do you have volume eight? I finished this one already." Jun yelled from the living room as she sat against the couch reading a manga that Ui had.

Ui looked towards the direction of the yell and sighed shakily as she clutched the wet rag in her hands.

She could do this.

Jun would help her.

After all, that's what best friends are for right?

Ui frowned hard and she nodded firmly before taking off her apron and setting the rag down before wondering to the living room.

Her chocolate colored eyes watched Jun from a distance, not really noticing the look of deep concentration on her face as she slowly walked over to her.

_Just kiss her. Just pretend it's Onee-chan once. That way, if she says no, at least you had that one kiss._

Ui stopped right in front of Jun before kneeling down and slowly leaning in.

She didn't notice at all that Jun wasn't paying attention, and also didn't notice the eyes go wide with confusion and hope once their lips touched.

_T-This feels wonderful. I-I wonder if Onee-chan t-tastes like this…_

When Ui pulled away their eyes finally met.

But Ui's eyes were clouded with lust, lust for something she couldn't have, and she still continued to be oblivious to her friend's own feelings.

"W-What was that?" Jun asked as she stared in confusion at her friend.

Ui had already made up her mind.

If she couldn't have her sister, Jun would be the next best thing.

After all, the plan was very simple for the bassist.

"Well… I've been thinking a lot the last few months, and just recently came to terms with this. But… I need to ask you another favor Jun-chan. You can help me with my… obsession with Onee-chan." Ui whispered.

Ui could feel her heart beat even faster as she waited patiently for Jun to say something. After all she wouldn't be able to do anything else if Jun said no.

"What do you want me to do Ui…"

Ui smiled more at this response.

_I knew you weren't going to let me suffer, Jun-chan. You have no idea how happy that makes me._

Ui weaved her hands through that dark brown hair before leaning in to place another kiss against those lips, feeling them tremble against her own.

"Can you… allow me to pretend… you're Onee-chan? Just for a little bit?" Ui asked when she pulled away from the kiss to say this.

Ui didn't get to think of much else as she felt Jun dive in, kissing her furiously. Her mind went blank and thoughts of her sister pervaded her mind as she felt callous hands pull her clothing off as she struggled to get Jun out of her own clothing.

As they fell to the floor, Ui couldn't help but smiled more.

_That night, we had sex. And I was happy._

_I could finally feel what it would be like to be with Onee-chan._

_We'd meet every Saturday night for the next few weeks for our normal sleepovers and we'd "pretend' all night long._

_Jun-chan's hands were callous from playing her bass so they felt exactly like Onee-chan's. Her kisses were sweet too, just how imagined Onee-chan's kisses to be._

_And she was very good at helping me pretend._

_My mood continued to get better and better as Jun-chan saved me from the downward spiral that I had put myself into and I continued to try and think of a way to repay her for her help._

_But… something had changed in my friend. She seemed to be very cold towards me recently. Rarely smiling at me, well she'd smile, but… it didn't feel right._

_Even during our… sessions, something started to feel wrong about it._

_Why was it starting to hurt me when we did this?_

_Why am I feeling bad about this?_

_Jun-chan said it was all right, that we could pretend, so why do I feel like I'm doing something wrong?_

_I would find out the answer one day when Onee-chan and Azusa-chan came to visit me._

"Onee-chan? What are you doing here?" Ui asked as she allowed her sister and best friend to come inside.

The older Hirasawa smiled a little before taking off her shoes and Azusa followed.

"Do I need a reason to visit my little sister from time to time?" Yui asked as she beamed proudly before wondering towards the living room leaving Ui and Azusa near the door.

As the younger brunette closed the door Azusa put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"We need to talk, all three of us."  
Ui felt something heavy in her stomach as Azusa said this, but she nodded understandingly.

After ushering Azusa into the living room, and after getting some tea, Ui sat down at the table while the two lovers looked over the younger sibling with somber expressions.

Ui tilted her head slightly before noticing that Yui had been staring at a mark just above her collar, which made her instinctively reach up to cover it up with a hand.

"Ui, do you know why we are here today?" Yui asked as she finally snapped out of her thoughts.

"N-No, why are you here today? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm always happy to see you Onee-chan, but the visit was a surprise." Ui stated as she blushed a little.

"W-Well, you see, we're here today because… well… I need to… I mean we need to…" Yui seemed to be stumbling over her words more then usual today and it caused Ui's chest to tighten greatly.

_T-They know something._

Ui then noticed a hard frown on Azusa's face before she nudged Yui slightly before turning back to Ui, the hard expression softening a little.

"We heard about something from Jun-chan the other day… and we wanted to talk to you about it."  
Ui felt something deep within her.

Another emotion she hadn't felt before.

What was it?

"A-And what might that be?" Ui asked.

"W-We heard about your… sessions, the two of you have been having." Yui said cautiously. "And I heard about your feelings… about me."

Ui's confused face became blank in less then a second.

"Y… y-you know?" Ui asked.

It was getting very hard to breath now.

She felt light headed.

What must her sister think of her now?

She must hate her.

Loathe her even.

Jun betrayed her trust.

Jun told them!

Finally, Ui understood the unknown emotion she was feeling.

Anger.

"It's okay Ui." There were arms wrapped around her in a warm embrace.

Ui looked up at her sister, the rage easily melting under such a tender and understanding gaze.

"We're not upset with you. And we don't think any less of you." Yui whispered as she began to stroke her younger sister's hair slowly, helping her relax before tears began to roll down her cheeks. "But we need to talk about those feelings you have for me as well as the feelings you are unintentionally hurting."

Ui blinked more.

_Feelings I am hurting? Who am I hurting?_

"O-Okay Onee-chan… w-what do you want to know?" Ui asked as she allowed Yui to continue to hold her.

"First, how long have you felt this way about me?" Yui asked as she tilted her head slightly.

"A-A while. I-I think I fully r-realized when… n-no a little before you graduated." Ui replied as she looked down, ashamed to be even associated with her sister at the moment.

"I see, and do you still feel that way about me?" Yui asked again.

Ui seemed to find this question a bit odd.

"I… why would you ask that, if you know about my… I-I mean, if you know about what Jun-chan and I are d-doing, why would you ask that?" Ui asked as she frowned a little and pulled away from her sister, looking a little hurt.

"Well, you've been doing that how long with Jun-chan?"  
"A-Almost a month…"  
"Wow, that's a long time. Azusa won't even let me-"  
"Yui, focus." Azusa warned as she frowned again.

"Ah, right, gomen. Anyways, do you know that you're hurting Jun-chan, Ui?"

Silence.

"Ui?" Yui said as she waved her hand in front of the stunned girl's face.

"…What?" Ui mumbled.

"You don't know that you're hurting Jun-chan?" Yui asked, looking very concerned.

"Just… how obsessed are you that you're being completely oblivious to Jun's feelings?" Azusa asked as she saddened at this new information.

"S-She never told me, I thought since… she did this with me that she was okay with it." Ui admitted as she looked down.

The anger she felt towards Jun for telling her sister about her feelings instantly turned into regret.

_I've been hurting her? How could I have been so blind? That must be why she… she's getting colder towards me._

"If you want we can test something, this is okay right Azusa? I can… see if she still-"  
"Yes, go ahead. I don't like this plan, but I won't look." Azusa said as she quickly covered her eyes with her hands and looked away.

"Huh? What test?" Ui asked as she blinked over and over again.

"I'll give you this one chance to kiss me Ui, to see if you still feel that way about me." Yui said as she smiled a little. "I mean, it's just a kiss so no big deal right?"

Ui's hear stopped.

"…You mean I can."  
"Yeah! Oh, but Azusa doesn't like this idea, so if you cannot do anything else that'd be great. Not that I mind, but Azusa really doesn't-  
"Yui!"

"Right right, sorry Azusa… anyways." Yui scooted closer to her sister and closed her eyes, offering her lips to her sibling.

Ui stared at the open invitation, eyes focused solely on those lips and her heart began beating even louder.

_I… this is my chance. I can kiss her. I can… _

As she leaned in to finally see what it was like to kiss the person she loved the most, something pulled her back, lips never touching.

_No!... I can't do that!_

_W-What? Why? This is what I've always wanted!_

_N-No it's not! They said you're hurting Jun-chan! Why are you being so blind? Did you ever stop to wonder why she allowed you to… do everything you've done?_

_It's because she was tired of me being so depress-_

_No, you oblivious fool. She allowed that because… she loves you. How could you not see that? And she's hurt because all you could do was think about Onee-chan like that._

As Ui's mind battled it out, she didn't notice Yui pull back and those chocolate eyes watched as Ui frowned hard and gritted her teeth tightly before tears began streaming down her cheeks once more.

_H-How could she love me?_

_That's a good question, after all you did to her I wouldn't be surprised if she fell out of love with you._

_W-What?_

_In fact, she probably doesn't even want to be your friend now after all the emotional crap you've put her through._

…

"Ui?"

She was snapped out of her thoughts as Yui whispered her name. She could feel her sister drying her tears before giving her a sad smile.

"You do love her don't you?"

"… I don't know. I… I'm so confused right now. W-Weeks ago, I would have given anything to… k-kiss you Onee-chan…" Ui admitted, blushing heavily as she said this. "B-But I can't… I wanted to, but now… I'm not so sure."

Yui smiled more and pulled her sister into a firm hug.

"That's good. Because you understand I can't feel that way about you. You're my sister, and that's how it should be. You're meant to be with someone else, just like I'm meant to be with Azusa."

This caused the twin tailed girl to blush, but smile a little at how wise Yui was actually being. "You know what you have to do, Ui. You need to talk to Jun-chan. You need to fix things with her. I know you don't want to lose her as a friend… will you do that for me?"

Ui sniffled softly and nodded while she felt Yui continue to dry her tears.

"I-I'll try… what if she hates me?" Ui asked broken-heartedly.

"I doubt she could ever hate you…" Yui admitted as she hugged her sister. "I'm glad we talked about this. Now you can move on."  
Ui nodded softly against Yui's shoulder as her mind began to whirl once more.

_You're a horrible person Ui Hirasawa… and you're an even worse friend._

_It's my fault for letting things spiral out of control like they had. I let my feelings get the best of me and in turn I hurt the one person that wanted to help me._

_Jun-chan did nothing but go along with whatever I wanted._

_She got hurt because I was too blind to see what I was doing._

_Not anymore. I'll talk to her today, I'll apologize for being such a horrible person and a horrible friend._

_But, when I called her, she just said we shouldn't see each other today._

_It was just two days before our own graduation._

_I guess she wanted to rest up instead of have to put up with me.  
I can't blame her for thinking like that._

_But I have to fix this._

_Onee-chan entrusted me with this one task and I know now that my mind may still love Onee-chan, but my heart is telling me differently._

_I hope I can fix this._

_I don't want to lose her too._

Ui ran through the dark streets towards Jun's house. She knew that if everything was to go back to normal they had to talk.

Even if Jun didn't want to.

She felt bad for showing up unannounced but at the same time, she wanted to mend that hole that she had created within her friend's heart.

Ui skidded to a stop in front of Jun's house and looked up at the door while panting heavily.

She may have a lot of stamina, but running all those blocks was harsh on her. Once she caught her breath and calmed herself down she began to ring the doorbell.

When Jun didn't answer she decided to be persistent.

"Okay! Okay, I'm coming!" Jun yelled.

Ui heard the door unlock before it opened to reveal a rather tired looking Jun.

The young Hirasawa noticed a flash of what looked like anger in those tired eyes before she began to frown slightly towards her.

Ui swallowed a lump in her throat.

"I'm sorry, I know you told me we weren't… doing anything this weekend, but I felt…" Ui started, but Jun interrupted her rather harshly.  
"I see. Fine, go upstairs and get undressed. I'll be up there in a bit…" Jun said firmly.

_She really is angry with me… Oh Jun-chan what have I done to you._

Ui thought as she kept quiet and slowly removed her shoes before heading up to Jun's bedroom.

As she opened the door to the slightly messy room she noticed a few things were missing.

Pictures of her and Jun were gone.

Ui felt tears in her eyes as she slowly sat down on the edge of the bed and folded her hands in her lap.

_She… really is upset with me. God I'm an idiot. I hurt her so much that, she doesn't consider me a friend anymore._

Ui sniffled softly as her shoulders shook under the soft sobs. She truly felt horrible for causing so much pain in her friend, but she would fix it tonight, or at least try to.

The door opened and as Ui looked up she could see Jun walk in, frown still plastered on her face.

"What's wrong?" Jun asked, Ui noticing the hard frown leaving to be replaced with a concerned gaze.

Hope filled Ui.

"It's about, what I've done to you." Ui whispered as she got up and walked over to Jun, placing a hand on her friend's cheek, watching with a heavy heart as her touch incited that frown again. "Onee-chan told me about what you and Azusa-chan talked about. And though I was furious when I heard they knew… I couldn't believe how much I had hurt you."

Now it was Jun's turn to look at Ui with wide eyes.

"How long have you known-"  
"Not long, I heard about it yesterday." Ui whispered as she looked down. "Onee-chan and Azusa-chan came over to talk to me. Onee-chan even offered to allow me to kiss her, just once, to see if it would help me feel better."

Ui felt even more sadness when she saw anger replace the frown. She also gasped when she felt her hand get yanked away from Jun's face before pain struck her as she felt Jun clutch the hand tightly.

"Let me guess, you kissed her, it felt great, and you don't need me anymore. That's perfectly alright, I was getting tired of _pretending _anyways."

Ui couldn't believe how venomous those words were. It caused her to hurt in a way she never thought possible as she stared at Jun with wide eyes.

"J-Jun-ch-"

"What more could you possibly have to say! I get it, you got your wish, you can leave me alone and I'll just drift back into the background like the unimportant person that I am-"

Ui could no longer contain the hurt she felt, and it came out in the form of anger. Anger that Jun wouldn't let her talk, that Jun was assuming so much without letting Ui explain, and anger at herself for causing Jun to be upset with her.

"Jun-chan! I came out here to tell you how sorry I was. And no, I didn't kiss her!" Ui yelled making Jun go silent. "Do you even want to know why I didn't kiss her?"

Ui calmed herself down as best she could, after all, it wasn't Jun's fault, it was hers.

And she was going to fix this.

Tears began to form in the corners of Ui's eyes as she stared deep into those intense violet eyes.

When Jun nodded that's when she continued.

"I didn't kiss her because I couldn't stop thinking of you… I couldn't stop thinking about how you had helped me; you went through so much emotional pain because I was being selfish. All because I wanted to be with Onee-chan, but I couldn't. And for that, I'm so sorry." Tears were once again coursing down her cheeks. More then when she confessed her feelings about her sister to Jun, and even more then when Yui helped her realize that she no longer felt that way about her own sister.

"I-If you hate me… I can u-understand. I hate myself right now." Ui admitted as she sobbed softly. "I caused you so much pain and I didn't even realize it. G-Gomen ne, Jun-chan. Gomen n-ne."

Ui didn't even notice Jun's tears, didn't notice until she heard a soft sob before arms wrapped around her tightly and her friend buried her face into her shoulder.

Ui felt Jun shaking almost violently against her before the two of them slumped to the floor, cradling each other while they sobbed painfully.

Ui whimpered softly as she stroked her distraught friend's back, trying her hardest to soothe any pain she caused.

She had to know if Jun could forgive her for all that she had done.

"C-Can you e-ever forgive me? I… I can understand i-if you c-can't…" Ui asked through the painful sobs that kept trying to interrupt her.

"N-No, Ui. O-Of course I forgive you. I j-just… hated seeing you like that. I wanted to help… e-even if it m-meant sacrificing my own happiness." Jun whispered as she sniffled softly.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that… you liked me like that." Ui whispered as she put her forehead against Jun's as she stroked the violet-eyed girl's cheeks tenderly with her fingertips. "I wanted to tell you that I… am truly sorry… and I… I think I feel the same way. After all, I could have kissed Onee-chan, but I didn't. Because… of you." Ui admitted as she began blushing a little.

Ui watched as Jun began to search her eyes, and she tried to convey everything she felt within that gaze.

But, not only that, Ui was finally able to see the hidden love that Jun had in her own eyes. She could see that the pain she had caused hid it, but she would mend that eventually. With time.  
"D-Do you mean that? D-Do you r-really feel… that way about me?" Jun asked as she swallowed hard.

"I c-can try. I mean… it shouldn't be too hard now that I told my feelings to Onee-chan right?" Ui asked as she wrapped her arms around Jun's neck before pressing her lips against the violet-eyed girl's lips. "I really am sorry for hurting you. I'll… t-try harder to make it up to you. I promise. W-We'll give this a try… okay?"

_Talking really helps._

_After Jun-chan and I spoke that night we began dating. It honestly didn't take long for my feelings for Onee-chan to disappear. I still love her, but not the way I use to._

_After all, Jun-chan really is a wonderful girlfriend._

_After we graduated we got an apartment together._

_My parents had offered to allow her to stay with me at home, but I honestly wanted to get away from that place that was so full of memories to start somewhere new._

_And it was a good choice._

_Jun-chan is truly an amazing friend… and an amazing girlfriend._

_After a few months we finally got to the point in the relationship that we could… make love._

_Hehe, I'm grinning like an idiot when I think this, but it was… so much better then pretending she was Onee-chan._

_I can say this truthfully now._

_I love Suzuki Jun-chan with all my heart. And I'm happy she didn't give up on me even though I was blinded by my obsession._

_I tell her every day that I am thankful for her._

_Now, I promised to make her some cake… perhaps I'll give her another surprise later tonight._

_

* * *

_

Author Notes: Wow, Ui's point of view was fun to write. O.O I mean, wow, I wrote almost 5k words just with her. Hehe, I heart Ui, and writing her like this was really depressing, but I'm glad she turns around near the end. XD I talk like I'm just reading it not writing it hehe. But that's what makes writing fun, ne?

I'm glad you all enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope this chapter is just as good! Thanks for the reviews and I'll get to work on my other fics~

Beta Note: She woke me up to beta this. I hope you guys are happy. …nah I'm just kidding. :D


End file.
